The Blessed Ones
by kimmyAllen
Summary: The world had suffered a great loss. Humanity faces extinction, and a group has risen to avoid that, a group known for their harsh, controlling ways. Makoto has now fallen into their hands, what lies in front of him, now that he will be used to repopulate the world? Will he ever find happiness again? Will he see his old friends? This is an AU, yaoi fic. Mpreg warning.
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

**Hey there! Ok, so I had this idea a few days ago and began writting, it took me a while, but this is a nice enough chapter so, here you have it!**

**Now, I'll a few things:**  
><strong>-I'll <span>try<span> to keep the characters as close to their original story and mix in as many as I can, but this is an AU fic, so just keep that in mind.**

**-This will be a little bit dark on the first chapters, but I think it will develop into a nice, romantic story with just enough drama. **  
><strong>-There will be pairings, but I don't feel like letting it all slip just now! So, you'll have to read to find out.<strong>

**Thank you for reading my words! Now on with the story. Don't forget though, only the plot is mine, the characters and everything else do not belong to me, sadly enough.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Prelude<p>

.

.

It was late, really late, and that was all Makoto could think as he ran through the streets of the desserted city that had once been his home.

It was begining to get dark, he might not make it home before all light extinguished and that scared the hell out of him, so he ran faster, trying to move without making too much noise. The nocturn monsters weren't the only threat, and that was very clear in the male's head.

.

He could still remember the night he learned that men were more dangerous than beasts.

.

The lights of the building had flickered and the sound of footsteps could be heard.

In those dangerous days, the only way of surviving was forming big groups, but the one he was in wasn't very stong, as it was mostly formed by women and children.

.

The group was hiding from the Vigilant, a governmental organization that hunted them, inside an old building. Women and kids were all together, while the men stood by the doors, ready to run and face the danger in order to protect the group.

.

Makoto sat at the middle, his baby brother held tightly. Ren was crying, Ren was always crying. How could he not cry? His mother was dead and he went hungry a lot, babies didn't have any other way to complain.

But the small child's cries were attracting the Vigilant, and so Makoto could do nothing but place his little hand over his baby brother's mouth, trying to make him stop.

"This is not going to work, they'll fin us all!" said a woman, and she grabbed Makoto by the upper arm, amost making the nine year old boy drop the baby he held.

"Hey, you take that and go hide somewhere else!" the woman'd said, nudging the boy towards the back exit door.

.

The boy had looked around, his green eyes looking for the support of the other members, but all they did was avert their eyes. And so he was forced to leave, taking the baby with him.

.

He was a big boy, for his age, and quite strong too, so he could run fast, and that's what he did. He ran and ran... and then the yells started. Makoto's father had acted fast, going after his two sons, who were being chased already. The presence of the older male made the Vigilant chasing the children put their attention in him, and that helped Makoto hide. He could do nothing more, his legs hurt, his arms hurt, he was tired. At least, the baby in his arms had stopped crying.

He just sat there, under a huge pile of concrete, incapable of taking his eyes of the scene unfolding before him. His father fought, but there wasn't much he could do, and so the Vigilant killed him, right there, right in front of his son's eyes.

.

Makoto shaked his head, trying to get rid of the image of his father lying dead on the floor.

Why had they killed him? The illness that had taken the lives of millions was the reason. It had started with an isolated case in Tokio, just one, but it had quickly spread and there was nothing anyone could do.

Soon, a lot of people had died and other had been affected differently by the disease, making them mutate in weird ways. Those second kind of people, the tainted ones as they called them, wouldn't die of the illness, but the should not have children since they'd too sport the mutation and they'd surely lead to the contamination of all humanity. And so they where hunted by the Vigilant. Makoto's father knew they would come to kill him soon, and he knew they wouldn't hesitate and kille his sons without checking them, that's why he'd been ready to give his life to save theirs.

.

Makoto and Ren were immunes, blessed ones. They were two of the few people who would just not get sick and, even though that put them out of risk of dying by the illness, it made them the target of The Vigilant too.

Because the Vigilant had two main objectives. The first one was to kill the tainted ones, every single one of them; the second one was to catch the blessed ones.

.

Humanity had suffered a great loss, with and very low percentage of blessed ones, there weren't many humans left. They needed to breed new humans, and so they got every single immune person and assigned them a partner with whom to do so.

.

As Makoto turned right on the corner that took to the apartment he was hiding in, a group of four Vigilant came face to face with him.

The loaf of bread he had on his hands fell to the ground as they pinned him to the wall and injected him with a sleep drug.

They'd caught him.


	2. Chapter 2: First day

****Hey there! So, here is the second chapter to this story. I hope you like it!****

****Warning: If you hadn't guessed, the story might be a little harsh on sensible people. It contains Mpreg and Male/male love, so if you don't like it please don't read it.****

****Disclaimer: Free! and it's character are not mine, High speed! isn't mine either. I know, it's sad...****

* * *

><p>Chapter 02: First day.<p>

.

.

Makoto felt tired, amazingly so. The trip wasn't easy and for some reason he'd been thrown into a kennel-like structure, though big enough to fit his large body.

It hurt, it all hurt.

He looked down at his body, assessing the state he was in. He seemed alright, apart from the muscular pain that came for being only in one position.

.

How long had he been there? He could not remember clearly, since he didn't really know how long he'd been down, sleeping because of the drug they'd used on him, still, he belived it had been around eight hours. Eight hours since he'd been forcefully taken from his hometown and already he was so far.

Through the bars of his prison, Makoto could see the outside through the window of what he could only guess was a train. If he was on a train it mean he'd left his home; that he'd left his old house, his old school, and even that old swimming club to which he went with his best friend. He felt like crying, leaving so many things behind... being forced to leave them.

.

Another hour passed, in his perception, and the thing he was travelling on slowed down so much that it was possible to now see something through the window. He forced his eyes to focus and he wished he hadn't. On the outside of the train there was nothing but caos. It was just like things had been back at his city, but this seemed worse, somehow.

Then, as the train advanced, it suddenly began going down and the light coming through the windows became dim. A subway. It must mean he was reaching it's destination, and Makoto knew very well where that was.

The Eden, as the government had called it when their tv comercials were still going on, was the place where all the "blessed ones" lived. It sounded appealing at first, the idea of a safe place to live after the apocalyptic-like disease; but it was basically a huge, beautiful prison designed to hold in those few who were immune and keep out those who weren't.

.

That's where Makoto ended up. As soon as the train stopped moving, two men walked in the compartment and pulled the new catches out. Makoto frowned as he saw he hadn't been the only one whose freedom had been snatched by the Vigilant.

The men took him to the hospital for a check up, where he was subjected to various tests. He felt like a lab rat, being stung and injected over and over, and in different places of his body too.

.

At the end, he was deemed healthy and fertile, he was asigned a new home and, what he'd feared the most, a new "wife".

"Hey, it's not too bad, really. They make evaluations, the match-makers from the Vigilant. They are good at their jobs and they almost never fail. You'll see it with your own eyes when you get home, people are happy here." the doctor who'd given him his results said.

He seemed to be a nice enough person and he smiled at the teenager while he talked to him.

"I'll tell you a secret, but you can't tell anyone else I told you or I'll be in trouble." he said, winking his eye at Makoto. "It's possible you know your wife, as he was brought from the same city you lived in. I've checked him myself, he doesn't talk much, though." the doctor said, standing suddenly since someone had knocked on the door.

.

A woman then entered the room and he began chatting with the doctor, chat Makoto didn't really get to hear, being so immersed in his thought.

So he'd got a male for a wife... how was that possible? He knew that the blessed ones were mostly men, but he hadn't guessed they'd pair two males together.

If they were trying to make them breed, wasn't doing that the contrary?

.

The doctor seemed to guess Makoto's train of thought and he dismissed the woman in order to be left alone with the boy once again.

"It is possible, they've made it possible, the scientist working for the Vigilant. You know, women were for some reason more affected and only a small number of them was immune. I think this disease was meant to erase humanity from earth, and to prove that we have many facts... however, we are resistant." the man said, smiling a little. He was treating Makoto like a kid, but he was somewhat of a kid, after all, so he said nothing about it and only politely heard the other.

"They've developed an artificial device that is implanted in men. You'll be able to have kids with you partner with no problem." he'd said, and then he'd went on explaining procedures for male-wives and how they were harder since they needed a minor surgery to implant the device... Makoto wasn't paying much attention by that time, really. He was just glad he'd been picked up as the man in that relationship.

.

He was sent home after that, accomanied by the woman he'd seen at the doctor's office. She was a middle-age person and, of course, she was pregnant. What place would that child occupy in her family? Makoto was sure it wasn't the first...

.

"This is your home, memorize the adress, you'll need it to move around of course and all official procedures demand for you to write it down." she said, giving the large teenager a card with his adress written in it.

"And this are the rules. Be sure to review them and show them to your partner when he arrives. Because of the procedure he'll be taking a little more, but he should be here in five days tops. Welcome to the Eden!" she said, and then she left Makoto alone.

.

.

The paper she'd given him read:

Rules:

1-Every person has the right and obligation of going to the hospital for regular check ups in order to monitor their health and ferility.

* For males, medical personal will decide wether an artificial uterus should be placed, based on fertility and taking on account other physical characteristics.

* Both, pregnant men and women have the obligation to inform so to their doctor and go for regular check ups.

.

2-Every male inhabitant of the Eden will have an assigned home and, after that, a partner will be assigned to him as well.

.

3- Every person with an assigned home shall then apply for a job, filling the application with three of the job choices they'd like to take. One will be selected for each person.

*Jobs may include housekeeping and you can also apply to open a business.

*There is no monetary payment for the work people do, since there is no currency used at the Eden. Instead, people can get everything they need, from groceries to health care, charge free.

.

4-Every couple must produce their first-born inside the first twelve months of they're life together.

*If the twelve month mark comes and the mother or male-mother is still not pregnant, she will be reubicated with another capable male, and a new wife will be assigned to the husband.

*After the first born, the second child should be produced inside the next three years, and the third child in the next three after that.

*Even though only three children are required, a couple can have as many kids more as they'd like.

.

Reading the list made Makoto go as pale as a ghost. He'd heard them all already, of course, but they'd had only been myths at that time.

Only four... he knew there wouldn't only be four rules for an entire nation, and that was what the Eden was now. He could only guess the other rules only applied if you broke one of those first four, and so he promissed himself not to ever know what the rest were about.

.

He left the paper sheet with the rules over at the table by the door and then he went to explore the house. His house, or chould he say his prison? It was a nice prison.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ok so, now that you've read let me ask you. Did you like it? If you did, please review. I feel like I need your feedback for this, since it's such a complex story.<strong>**

****Right now, I'm trying not to write everything that comes to my mind. I'm censoring myself with the mpreg thing, mostly. So tell me, should I write freely or keep it down on that account?****

****Also, I'm using dots to separate the paragraphs, I don't like how they appear all together, making this harder to read. Should I keep doing that or stop?****

****Other thing! Can you guess who Makoto's partner will be? *wink wink*****

****Talk to you later!****


	3. Chapter 3: First day and introductions

**Hey guys! Ok, so I couldn't stop writing after posting the last chapter of the story and, so, here you have the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine, everything else... well, is not.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 03: First day and introductions<strong>

.

.

_He left the paper sheet with the rules over at the table by the door and then he went to explore the house. His house, or should he say his prison? It was a nice prison._

.

.

The house itself sat over foundations, having stairs that lead to a small porch at the front of the house.

Then, as you entered you could see the stairs that led to the second level, which were at the right of the front door. L shaped stairs that were probably mean for saving space.

At the left of the front door was the living room, a big spacious room that had a couch, a loveseat and two armchairs, a fireplace and a bookcase, which was actually empty.

.

He then walked along the corridor, deciding to check the ground level before going upstairs.

Next to the living room was the kitchen, which also had the dining table in it. It, too, was spacious. In front of the kitchen, next to the back door, was a laundry room, and next to that was a bathroom, close to the stairs.

It all seemed pretty organized and Makoto smiled a little, thinking how easy things could be there.

.

The boy then opened the back door and stepped outside onto a back, wooden-floor deck, beyond which was a fenced patio. It had nothing in it but a well-kept grass that covered the extension of it, so Makoto went back inside and climbed the stairs.

The vision of the many doors upstairs made him hesitate, unsure of really wanting to check those.

His curiosity, though, won the fight and he opened the first room to the left. As he stepped inside, he shivered.

.

The room had nothing inside but a crib. There was no other furniture, no changing table, no dresser, nothing but that single, lonely crib, and it in itself was enough to make Makoto rush out and back downstairs.

He sat at the sofa and pulled his legs up, trying to curl up there as best as he could as his eyes began to water a little.

.

It terrified him, the crib upstairs, because of what it meant and because of what it reminded him of. An empty crib. A crib without a baby in it.

It reminded him of Ren, his baby brother who had been too small when it all began.

Makoto's mother had died because of the disease and Ren's twin sister, Ran, had suffered the same destiny.

Only The boys of the family were left alive, but with the father being a tainted one, they could do nothing more but hide.

Still, Ren turned to be nothing but a burden, and Makoto hated himself for thinking so, but as each night came and he had to curl beside a crying, hungry baby, there was no way he could avoid thinking he could be better off if he'd gone with mamma and Ran to heaven.

.

And then, just a few days after his father was killed, Makoto woke up to find a pale, cold baby by his side.

.

There was nothing he could do at the time. He couldn't bury his father and he couldn't bury his baby brother either. He only could run, and that was what he'd done. He'd left the tiny body behind and, for that very reason, every time he slept he saw the rotting form of a little baby, and he saw the bloodied body of his father on the ground, and he saw himself as a good for nothing...

.

.

To run away from his thoughts, Makoto decided to go shopping, and so he took the little address card he'd been given, so he wouldn't get lost, and he walked out of his house.

He'd decided to walk around and ask for directions to some neighbour, and so, when a short, blond haired teen passed by him, he immediately asked.

.

"H-Hey! Sorry to interrupt, could you tell me how to get to the nearest shop?" He asked, giving the shorter male a polite smile.

.

"Uh? Sure! But I have a better idea, I'll come with you and show you around! I'm Nagisa, by the way, are you new here?" the boy said, speaking quite fast and with such a happy tone that it surprised Makoto a little. He recovered fast, though, and his polite smile grew into a thankful one.

.

"Really? Thanks! My name is Makoto and yes, I just arrived today." he said, looking at the boy and wondering a lot about him. He'd like to ask many things, but he didn't have the slightest idea of how to begin or how to ask, and he feared he might sound rude, too. So he settled with listening to the others rambling and followed him around.

.

Nagisa turned out to be his next door neighbour, who lived there with his husband Rei. He told Makoto both of them had arrived a few weeks before and so, they were just adjusting to their new life style. He also said that part of the Eden was very recent and, so, most of the couples there were young and new comers, or 'new catches' as Nagisa said jokingly.

The boy's cheerful personality helped Makoto forget about his worries and he relaxed while they both shopped.

.

"Look, Mako-chan! You should take this, is cute!" said Nagisa, pointing at a small dolphin that appeared to be a toy for shower time. It was cute and it reminded Makoto of his best friend, so he took it, not paying much attention to the new nick name Nagisa had made up for him.

.

"We have everything we needed now, Nagisa. I think we should go back." the green-eyed said, looking over at his companion and catching him taking a few 'toys' that made Makoto blush from neck to forehead while the other did nothing but laugh at him.

.

"Come on, come on, it's nothing special, just sex, you know, just sex." he said, as cheerful as ever. He was pretty straight-forward, as Makoto could tell, and he seemed to be enjoying his life with his partner. Could it be that the doctor had been saying the truth when they talked? Were the match makers really that accurate?

As they went back home and even after they parted ways and each went to his house, Makoto continued thinking the very same think, hoping hard it could be true.

.

Maybe he'd have a nice parter. Maybe both could be happy there.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so we have the first pairing! Even though I won't be getting too much into Describing Rei and Nagisa's relationship, we are going to see more of them! <strong>

**I just love the bubbly personality of Nagisa and I seriously think Makoto was lucky to meet the boy right away. In a way, I think the blond can save our large friend and make him smile a little. **

.

**Now, as you saw here, some things can go slightly dark, like the death of Ren as a baby. I can be quite sadistic with the characters and I need to warn you about it, since there might be hard and sad times ahead of this kids. **

**But now, I say bye-bye! If you like, please review, I like reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4: Second day

**Hey guys! I'm back and I've brought a new chapter with me.**

**Still, I wondering just how many people have read and liked this story. I write this every day and, even though I enjoy it greatly, I'd like to know if there's someone out there reading it. So, If you are please let me know through a review, a follow or a favorite.**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: The characters and their personalities are not mine, the plot is though.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 04: Second day<p>

.

.

He was tired, he was so tired. Everything hurt, especially his belly, but there were things worrying him more than his own hunger. He'd been trying to find baby food he could give to Ren, but he hadn't found any.

The food they'd had was forgotten at the building where they were hiding, as the attack was far too sudden for him to remember to get it before running away.

Maybe if he returned to the building the milk would still be there... oh, but so would be the corpses of the people he'd been living with until just a few days ago. So would be the death, bloodied body of his father. He couldn't come back, of course he couldn't.

But Ren was hungry. What was he going to do?

.

He went back to his new hiding place, where he'd left his baby brother while he went out.

The child was crying quietly, perhaps too tired to really cry.

Makoto had found water and nothing else. He was so thirsty, he wanted to drink it, but he knew he should feed his brother too, and so he filled the baby bottle he had and put it to Ren's lips. The child sucked at it with all his might, desperate, holding on to life with as much strength as he had.

.

That night was cold and Makoto could do nothing but hold his baby brother close so he wouldn't be cold. He hugged the tiny body tightly to his chest, but as the morning came he realized it served nothing.

Ren was no longer breathing, his eyes were closed and his slightly opened mouth was dry and pale.

The nine year old took his hands away from the corpse in fear, and then he started to cry. He was afraid, and he felt bad for it. Would dad and mom be angry he couldn't take care of his brother? Would they be sad? Would they all be disappointed of him? They should be, he had failed as a big brother.

.

The baby's lifeless eyes opened again, looking at Makoto and making him sink into their white nothingness... and then he woke up.

.

The covers of the bed he slept in were soaked in sweat and it was making him cold.

He understood at once that it had been all a nightmare. He was very used to having those, really, since they'd been appearing every single night since his father's death.

Sometimes he saw Ren, sometimes it was his father, other times he could even see his mother and sister... he had seen them all so many times he wasn't even surprised anymore. Makoto no longer yelled or cried in his sleep; no, all he did was lay there, immobile and unable to wake up. It was fine for him, it was the punishment he deserved for being the only one left alive of his family.

.

.

After getting up, Makoto placed the bed sheets in the washing machine and then went to take a shower. It was so nice having a big shower that actually worked! The water was very clean and even warm too, and so he could relax in it.

He'd missed water a lot. After all, Makoto had loved going to the swimming club with his friend and it had been too long since, because of the disease outburst, they'd had to stop going.

.

He got out of the shower and dressed up quickly, going downstairs to make his breakfast and, as he was just walking into the kitchen, the dorbell rang.

It was Nagisa, who came with a large smile and a piece of strawberry cake, announcing he'd done it himself and quickly beginning the chatter.

It was nice, since it helped Makoto feel less alone and it worked wonders with keeping him distracted, and aside from that, the blond's conversation proved very informative, helping Makoto know more about how life went about in the Eden.

.

It was a very nice morning, and Makoto was truly sad when he saw the boy go.

He occupied himself with cleaning. He made the bed with new, clean covers and he even ventured outside on his own, going to the mall in a quest for clothes.

.

It took him long enough, and soon his second day in that place was over. It surprised him and just slightly worried him that his partner hadn't yet arrived, though he knew he shouldn't be worrying, since the woman from the other day had told him it could take a week.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this was somewhat of a filler chapter, so I'll post another one in a while.<strong>

**Ready to see who Makoto's partner turns out to be? I hope you are, since I'm dying to reveal it!**

**.**

**Until then, bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Third day

**Hey guys! So here is the fifth chapter. Finally, we see a some other characters!**

**Please, if you like what you read, don't forget to leave a review. If you don't like it, you can also tell me so in the comments and give feedback so this can get better.**

**Disclaimer: Free! and High seed! don't belong to me, nor do their characters. Only the plot is mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 05: Third day.<p>

.

.

Makoto had gotten up early that day, awoken by a particularly ugly nightmare. Since he didn't feel like going back to sleep, he got up and showered before dressing and rushing to make breakfast.

He was beginnig to get used to who easy it was to get food when he was hungry. It was as simple as walking to the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking it out. Granted, he did have to cook it first, but that was only another thrilling part of the process!

He was starting to really like cooking, even if he wasn't yet great at it. He'd spent so many times scattering for food that the prospect of choosing and preparing it as he liked or wanted was quite amazing.

For that reason, he found himself making some incredible mixes that were probably inedible, and he still ate them with happily.

.

That day too, Nagisa came to his house, and as Makoto opened the door to let the other in, something caught his eye.

.

"You must be fucking kidding me! I won't stay here!" he heard, and he looked over to the man who was speaking them. He was a young male with read hair that almost reached his shoulder, and he was desperately moving against the grip of the two, big men that were , Makoto supposed, escorting him to his new home.

.

At the door of the house was another guy who could only be described as large. He was about Makoto's size and he had an even broader constitution. He also had icy blue eyes that looked at the other with annoyance, or another emotion of the like.

Neither him nor the suited men said anything as they got the red head inside the house, but he did direct a cold glance over to Makoto and Nagisa, closing the door soon after.

.

Surprisingly enough, Nagisa already had the information regarding those two.

"The big one is named Yamazaki Sousuke, and he arrived here the same day you did, Mako-chan. The red haired one is called Matsuoka Rin, but I don't know much about him yet... he's got guts, though, to resist the Vigilant like that..." the blond said, and then he started thinking aloud, saying what he thought would become of those two.

.

In his mind, however, Makoto could only see the desperation that had been seen in the Red haired guy, Rin. Would his partner be as angry as Rin was? Would he be brought by two large man too?

Even after Nagisa left and the day passed, he still wondered.

.

Nothing had been heard from the house next door, and Makoto started to worry about his new neighbour. Had something happen to Rin? Had the Vigilant men drugged him?

Before he could do or say anything, a knock on his door got him out of his thoughts and he hurried to open, thinking Nagisa had forgotten something and was back to get it.

Still, what he found wasn't the blond, but a small brunette woman who seemed to be on he mid thirties and was very pregnant.

The woman came accompanied by a young boy, probably his own age, with short, straight, black hair and eyes so blue they reminded him of the ocean. And then Makoto's yaw dropped, because he knew that guy. He knew those eyes. He knew them so well, he often saw them in dreams, before the nightmares started.

.

"H-Haru?!" he asked, unable to stop himself from half-yelling and rushing to grab the other male by the shoulders.

"You're too noisy, Makoto." said the other, and only then did Makoto allow himself to believe his eyes.

He held onto the other even tighter and he hunched so he could bury his face in the other's neck.

.

"Emm... sorry to interrupt you. I need to make the official introduction, though I see you know each other." said the woman, whose existence Makoto had totally forgotten. "My name is Miho Amakata, and I will be your counsellor. Mr. Tachibana, this is Haruka Nanase, your assigned partner. I hope you get along well, but if for some reason you don't, here's my number. You just call, ask for me and I'll help you sort things out, that's my job." she said, smiling gently as she finished her words.

"Well then, I'll leave you for now. See you later!" she said. The familiar way she spoke to them calming Makoto a little.

She left after that, leaving both boys alone.

.

"Makoto, you're strangling me." said Haruka with ease, though sounding slightly out of air.

"Oh! Sorry, Haru! Are you alright now?" Makoto asked, releasing the body of his childhood friend only to hug him again second later.

"Haru! Haru! It's really you, Haru!" the taller boy said, almost crying. It was so amazing, that they'd somehow ended up together again, after so many years of separation.

"Si... Makoto, I'm hungry, do we have any fish? I fancy Mackerel."

"Of course you do! Let's see if we have any, Haru."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, there it is! MakoHaru!<strong>

**So, now that we have those, let me make a list of the pairings here.**

**-MakoHaru**

**-SousukeRin**

**-ReiNagisa**

**I might try and add more Characters, like the Samezuka guys, Nitori And Momotarou, Gou and Chigusa and even Kisumi, but I'll need to think it over first.**

**.**

**So, did you like the chapter? Is somewhat short, but I liked it. Hope you think the same.**

**Thanks for leaving a review! Also, if you have any means of sharing the link to this story, please do so. As the author, I'd really like my work to find it's way to the readers, so links in any kind of social media would be very appreciated.**

**.**

**Thanks so much for reading! Until next time, bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Good night

**Hey there! **

**Here I present you with the six chapter of this story. It's quite little, really, but I've been somehow busy so, yeah. **

**Go on, read it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 06: Good night<p>

.

.

Makoto and Haruka had stayed at the kitchen until late. He felt the need to tell his friend about every single thing he knew about the Eden, and so he talked and talked about everything he'd learned from Nagisa.

It hadn't been too much of a conversation, really, since Makoto had been the only one talking, but Haruka's eyes met his from time to time and that was enough for him to know he had his friend's attention.

Still, the other had said one or two things, things that Makoto didn't really know how to answer.

.

The first one had been a question.

_If things were like they were, how would they sort them out?_ Until them, Makoto had thought he'd get a complete stranger for a partner. Maybe someone he could respect and later, perhaps, even love. He'd thought they would need a little bit of team work, but that they could sort things out and do as the Vigilant said, producing the children needed and trying to be happy with their forced little family... But having Haruka had really changed things for him.

Could he really force himself onto the other? He knew the answer was no. If Haru was against the whole thing, Makoto wouldn't be able to do anything to change his mind, and then who knew how things might end. The boy preferred being punished instead of having Haru hate him, but the fact that Haru could be punished too was really getting to him.

.

Haru's next words, though, had made him even more confused.

"Makoto, if it's you is ok." he'd said and then he'd looked elsewhere. He seemed to be blushing and as soon as Makoto opened his mouth to question him the raven stood up and walked away after saying "bathroom".

He hadn't come back after that, and when Makoto went upstairs looking for the other male he found him sleeping in the bed.

.

"If it's you, it's ok, Haru." said Makoto too, smiling gently as he took his jeans off and got into bed next to his friend. "Good night, Haru." he said, allowing himself to rest close to the boy.

.

That night, Makoto had absolutely no nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so, if you've reviewed or have read the reviews you'll see a girl who gently offered to beta this! And so, after this "raw" chapter the next will go through her eyes first so she can check for any mistakes I might have made. <strong>

**I'm not a native English speaker, and for that reason I do need the help. **

**.**

**Also! I made a blueprint, or something like that, of MakoHaru's little house. I don't really know how to show it to you guys, or if I should do it at all. I mean, maybe you want to just imagine things instead of looking at a simple drawing of how I imagine them... Please tell me what you think in the reviews and I'll see what to do. **

**.**

**I'll be updating soon, but until then, bye bye!**


End file.
